In the field of advertising, it is common to display posters, signs and other generally flat advertising media. These are often posted to walls, or allowed to hang downwardly from supports. The present invention presents a novel approach to providing a non-flat advertising medium that is supported by a central primary support, such as a lamp post, a tree or other common support.